


сто один воспоминания

by TenShi29



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenShi29/pseuds/TenShi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred and one memories. Those memories and moments with him were ephemeral and ethereal yet for [name], they were eternal. [Tsunayoshi Sawada x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy

**Chapter One: Happy**  


Reader: 16  
Tsuna: 14

* * *

You stood a few feet away from him. Your [e/c] orbs watching him from afar, lingering most of the time to some patches and bandages the younger teen had before it went back to him.  
  
Your heart clenched a bit at the sight before you tore your gaze away from the smiling teen.  
  
As long as he is happy, smiling that smile you had wished to see again... Nothing else matters. As long as he is happy, you will be happy as well, even if that smile of his is no longer directed to you.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure if anyone is reading this but I’d like to say this beforehand. This story is supposed to be published in lunaescence as well but I couldn’t access my account or make a new one so I decided to post this in qoutev until I could access or make an account. Thsi is also posted within quotev so don't be surprise if you see this under the same username,
> 
> Anyway, this story is a response to Ninja-chan’s “101 Drabbles” Challenge as the name suggests, this is the first out of 101 prompts she gave. Check her out in lunaescence, her stories as really good!
> 
> Next Chapter: Smile


	2. Smile

**Chapter Two: Smile**

Tsuna: 14  
Reader: 16

* * *

  
Tsuna’s eyes fall onto a [h/c] haired female walking past him. He involuntarily pauses causing Yamamoto and Gokudera’s one sided quarrelling to cease as they follow their boss’ gaze.  
  
His sepia orbs widen as he heard you laugh and smile at something your friends said. It had been so long since he heard you laugh and to see you smile.  
  
Seeing you smile like that made him remember a lot of things. It made him remember the days where you and he would venture out of the heat for the sake of adventuring and days where every day was fun and happy.  
  
Your smile brought back a lot of memories. And it reminds him of something as well.  
  
Those days were gone and over with.  
  
Things had changed since then and no matter how much Tsuna wants to, you were one of the changes as well.


	3. Don't Go

**Chapter 3: Don’t Go**  
Reader: 10  
Tsuna: 8  
  
[e/c] orbs and sepia orbs clash together. You remained silent for once as you stood next to your aunt, the sister of your father. “I’ll leave the two of you here, [name].” She spoke, voice full of authority and slowly, you nod.  
  
As your aunt turn around and left, to go and speak to some of your relatives, silence befell on you and him.  
   
“[name]…” Tsuna spoke after some time, his voice oddly soft and sympathetic.  
   
You visibly stiffened. “Yes?” You hate how your voice sounds so choked.  
   
“Are you…” He shook his head before continuing. “Will you be leaving Namimori?” He asks and you couldn’t help but doubt that he changed the question. The question that you knew he would ask.  
   
Hearing the question, you remained silent knowing what the answer to the question is.  
   
After a few minutes of debating you wound up choosing the option you knew would hurt your friend but he needs to know it. It wouldn’t be fair if he heard this from other people, more specifically his mother.  
   
“I’m heading to another country. Aunt [Aunt’s Name] lives in Italy. I am to stay with her until then.”  
   
Seeing that disheartened look of Tsuna was enough for you to waver and actually go and beg your aunt to let you stay, something that she would allow if you wished to but then you remembered what brought on this decision. Everything was just too much, you knew if you were to stay you would end up crumbling and breaking due to the memories the house have.  
   
“I-I see…” His voice falters for a moment before it brightened up considerably, causing you to blink in surprise. “I’ll send you letters then! I’ll call a-and I’ll try to keep in touch with you!”  
   
For the first time, since the death of your mother, you finally found the strength to smile. Your younger friend’s words warming up your heart. “Yeah. I’ll try to keep in touch as well. Tsunayoshi.”  
   
The two of you then proceed talking about other things until it was finally time for you to go.  
   
“[name]! It is time.” You hear your aunt called out to you.  
   
You and Tsuna turn around and you nod firmly. “Well… I guess I should get going.” You spoke as your aunt opened the door of the car, waiting for you to finish talking with Tsuna.  
   
“Y-Yeah. G-Goodbye, [name].” Hearing the forlorn voice of Tsuna pull your heartstrings and hearing that sniffle had you wanting to turn around and face your best friend.  
   
But you couldn’t.  
   
If you do, you’ll want nothing more than to stay and you can’t. Not when everything was still fresh within your mind. Not when you close your eyes you would see your mother in a coffin.  
   
“Silly, Tsunayoshi.” You said, your voice cracking at the end. “It’s not a goodbye. It is supposed to be a see you later!” You try to make your voice happy and teasing to your friend.  
   
“See you later, Tsunayoshi!” You didn’t wait to hear anything as you run to your aunt’s car and sat inside and there you allow your front to break and crumble as you cry.  
   
You never turn around to see Tsuna one last time.

* * *

 

Tsuna watch as you ran to your aunt’s car, his heart clenching tightly as your words continue replaying into his head. Why does it seem like he would never see you until a long time?  
   
Your [h/c] hair is the only thing he could see as the door closed and everything seemed to register to him. And he reaches out.  
   
“Don’t go…” He said the words he really wanted to say for the duration of their talk earlier.  
   
_Please don’t go and leave me._  
   
_Please don’t go…_  
   
_Don’t go…_  
   
_Please…_

But you already left and Tsuna doubt that you would come back.

Just as he doubts that you’ll remember him if you ever did.


End file.
